The Beautiful Breakdown
by Miserably Beautiful
Summary: She only knew abuse and couldn't even figure out how to love her friends. He was a killer and loved her but ended up being the reason for her death. Will she find away to love him in the underworld or will she hate him even more?


"You missed!" A young woman screamed dodging a sword that was close to hitting her. Doing a Summer-Sault in the air, landing on her hands and doing two back flips gracefully, she landed on her feet and smiled widely. "I never thought that such a _powerful _demon like yourself wouldn't be able to kill someone as weak as me…oh wait you can't can you?"

The huge albino tiger demon growled showing his large pointed fangs at the Amaya. His dark red eyes were filled with raging fire showing hatred towards the human who was brushing dirt off her black and blue kimono. His huge paws gripped his sword and his fingers coiled around the swords handle with his large nails digging into it.

"Amaya, don't get cocky!" Amaya heard her friend Neko yell from a nearby tree. Her dark green eyes stared at the demon with no emotion and her dark colored bangs covered her thin eyebrows. As she looked away from the demon she locked eyes with Amaya who was giving her a skeptical look, she glared in return.

"Pft. She can get cocky, it's not like the demon can _kill_ her or anything," Aki said putting her blond hair in a pony tail ignoring the demon and grinning at her wickedly, "Remember cats _hate_water."

"And dogs, don't forget dogs!" Rayme piped in jumping off the tree.

Aki rolled her eyes at Rayme before hitting her upside the head.

"Would you all _shut up_, you're distracting Amaya," Arisa growled.

Amaya glared daggers at Arisa. She thought that maybe she and Neko would lighten up slightly seeing that they were in the underworld where everything and everyone were immortal and didn't have to worry about dieing.

Turning around quickly, her gaze was fixated on the demon who was charging at her with full speed. His huge sword was pointed at her and Amaya paled for a moment until she came to a realization.

"Arrivederci." Smoothly, Amaya grabbed the sword and kicked the demon hard, making him fly in the air faster than the speed of sound. A loud boom echoed through the air and she smiled at the sight of seeing him disappear into the sky. Grabbing his sword and sticking it in the ground, Amaya walked over to her friends.

Neko was still sitting on a tree, digging her teeth into a red fat apple. Her legs were crossed and her black hair was tied back, the only hair that wasn't was her bangs that covered her green eyes. Aki was doing push ups off the ground on one hand and switching to her right hand only when the other got tired. Rayme was climbing up the tree quickly and jumped off of it, repeating the process many times. Arisa was leaning against the tree, her eyes were closed, her arms crossed and she was inhaling deeply.

"And you thought I was going to get myself in trouble," Amaya said to Neko as she climbed up the tree and took a seat next to her. Neko was staring out into the sky; she didn't even bother to look at her when she said:

"I don't think that you're going to get yourself into trouble Amaya-Chan"- She took another bite of her before continuing -"I _know_ that you'll get yourself in trouble in the right situation like you just did. You didn't have any reason to start messing with the tiger demon-who could have killed you if you were alive mind you. And because of you, we'll probably have to be on the look out for him so he won't tear us to shards."

"I highly doubt he will be able to find us," Amaya said placing her hands on her hips.

"Says the village idiot."

She stared at her in shock as she took another bite of her apple. Glaring, she hit Neko over the head strong enough to make her drop her apple. Amaya swiftly grabbed it right when it fell out of her friends hand and took a bit out of it.

"You're lucky I didn't die of pneumonia." Neko grabbed another apple hanging over her head.

Amaya scoffed, dismissing what she had said. She dropped her apple to the ground and jumped out of the tree.

Aki stopped doing push ups and walked to where the Amaya was. Her blond hair was in a messy up-do and she looked like she had more energy than anyone could ever possibly have.

"Even if you did die of pneumonia it's not like it could affect her, people can't die in the underworld. We don't even need oxygen."

"Then why are we breathing?" Rayme asked, trying to get into the argument as best as she could. She wasn't really good at trying to get into a conversation that didn't include her and she always made everyone know that she was there in an annoying way.

"Living habits die hard," Arisa said dryly.

Everyone stopped speaking and stared at Arisa who had a gloomy look on her face. Her hands were crossed, still leaning against the tree with her eyes fixated on the sky. A look almost similar to bitterness showed in her eyes as thunder began echoing.

"Can it rain in hell?" Amaya asked staring up at the clouds, not daring to breathe. The clouds were dark and the air smelled like acid, a smell that she was sure that she would never get use to.

Arisa stared at the sky, slowly bitterness replaced sadness as she spoke, "If it's anything like the living world then it can but I'm not sure if it will be pure water falling from the Sky. Hell isn't that peaceful, even for those who were considered saints in their life time. So why should it be different for us?"

Coughing, Aki looked away from the sky trying to get everyone's attention from Arisa. Even though everyone longed to be in the human world Arisa was yearning for it the most.

"I highly doubt it can rain here," Neko stated in a matter-of-fact tone which seemed to not have disappeared since her death.

After the words were uttered, lightening flashed only a few feet away from them and harsh smelling rain fell from the sky harder than bullets.

"Nice going loser," Amaya hissed as the rain began to pour. Her brown hair with natural blond highlights became heavy and her eyes were frozen over with anger.

"Let's find shelter," Arisa yelled over the large clap of thunder.

"We don't have to go that far; we can go under a tree!" Rayme yelled with a huge smile on her face. Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Rayme, trees...never mind, you wouldn't comprehend it in another minute anyways," Arisa stated shacking her head in disapproval. Rayme wasn't stupid until she died, it seemed that common sense and intelligence wasn't necessary in the underworld to her.

"I say we find a nice warm cave, savvy?" Aki stated as rain began to pour harder than ever. Not even bothering to agree, everyone took off to find a cave. It didn't really matter if it was dry or wet; shelter is shelter in Amaya's opinion.

Squinting, she saw a light coming from a nearby cliff. A smile appeared on her face.

"Bingo!" She yelled, making everyone stop in their tracks. Sprinting, she could hear their foot steps echoing behind her while the painful nose of thunder fallowed. The storm was very close and if they didn't get out of it, everyone would probably regret it.

Placing her small right hand on a rock and her left foot on a rock, Amaya began climbing up the cliff, fallowed by the others. Pulling herself up slowly, taking a breath of the poisoned air, she walked into the cave. It was huge and something about it screamed murder, deadly yet homey. It was just like the living world only less gloomy.

"Thank goodness, I thought my hair would snap my neck," Rayme said ringing her hair trying her hardest to dry it.

"That wouldn't be a lost in the intelligence department," Aki said grinning at her. Rayme stared at her for a moment and then a look of anger came across her face.

"That's rude," She said smacking her upside the head.

"The truth hurts," Arisa stated staring at Rayme emotionlessly, "Anyways who need to be around forever if it means staying in _this_ after life."

"Thank you Ms. Gloom and Doom for that special update." Aki muttered sarcastically.

Amaya sighed and looked ahead, a feeling of warmth entered her body and she knew that her group of friends and herself weren't alone. Looking around her eyes landed on a huge sword know exactly who it belonged to. Her eyes widened in horror as her eyes saw a cocky smile on an all too familiar face.


End file.
